GOTHAM: MAD LOVE
by BeastGod2009
Summary: A new terror rises one night at ACE Chemicals and Bruce Wayne finds himself dealing with ghosts straight out of the past. However one of these ghosts harbors a secret that can shape and change everything he knows and believes. Witness the rise of Gotham's most dangerous and psychotic criminal witness the rise of the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

_**The only person you are destined to become is who you decide to be. -Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

His mind was scattered, and it was hard to make sense of his memories. As he slept voices echoed and haunted his dreams. He saw a young man hanging on for his life but the young man said "I'm more than a man, I'm an idea, a philosophy and I will live on in the shadows within Gotham's discontent. You'll be seeing me soon." then came another voice from dark abyss of his mind it kept repeating the same words over and over "Long live me. Long live me. LONG LIVE ME."

He tossed and turned as these words consistently repeated in his mind and the images of two different, but very similar men flooded his memories. Then finally he woke up gasping and drenched in sweat. It had been only a few months since he woke up in the ruble of an abandoned building, he'd been in a freezing pod of some kind for who knows how long in an abandoned lair. How he ended up there he did not know but he remembered bits and pieces of his past nothing concrete sadly.

After days of mindless wondering through gutters of Gotham he found work at a small time, comedy club. It was there he hooked up with the red hood gang. Well the latest version of the crew anyway. They each took turns wearing the hood and during this latest so-called score it was his turn. Mind you they were so incompetent he might as well have been the boss and in many ways he was. The name the gang called him the name he had gone by was Jack Napier.

After showering and getting some breakfast he turned on the local news he saw some people on the news who should have been strangers, but he felt like he knew them. These people were Bruce Wayne, Oswald Cobblepot, Edward Nygma, and finally Jim Gordon whose face unlike the others aroused something within Jack, anger maybe watching the now much older Jim Gordon live as the commissioner and be hailed as hero a golden boy it filled Jack with an unending seething hate. The moment he saw Jim Gordon words of hate echoed through his mind these words were fraud, thief, fake, and charlatan.

Jack hated all the faces he saw on the news most of all Jim Gordon but the one he felt no malice or hate towards was Bruce Wayne. It was odd but he felt pride when he looked upon Bruce the kind a father might feel. He could not make sense of his past and felt like a ghost more than he felt like a person.

Little did he know there was someone else in Gotham going through something very similar.

_**Arkham Asylum…**_

The woman opened her eyes she felt like she'd awakened from a long sleep in some ways she right. She'd been on ice literally for some time and was part of an experiment like those once conducted by Hugo Strange. Only this time the experiments were being conducted by a Professor Milo he'd been gathering and storing bodies since the No Man's Land incident and through a course of trial and error he'd been reenacting Hugo's experiments.

"Your awake? Your alive?" The scrawny man with flat black hair asked her both stunned and shocked he laughed excited by his accomplishment.

"Who are you?" She asked growing frantic looking around to see where she was "Where am I?"

"What is your name?" He asked curious to see if she remembered her identity. He'd read in Hugo's logs that memory loss often occurred in those that came back to life.

She struggled to remember she started to speak "Ta-" for a brief moment her name came back to her it was on the tip of her tongue and then she lost it "I can't remember." She started to cry "Why can't I remember?"

He took her hand to feign sympathy "It's okay my dear. You and I have all the time in the world to uncover your past." He was lying of course he already knew who she was he was a manipulative bastard to say that least. "For now, I'll call you-" he looked around his office looking for inspiration and saw the name of a random author on the side of one of his books on his shelf "Harleen Quinzel. Yes, I think that will do quite nicely." He said secretly congratulating himself, all the while he was completely ignorant of the hell his actions would bring upon the city.

_**ACE Chemicals (Outside)…**_

Bruce had been active as Batman for a few years but even after all these years ACE chemicals brought back bad memories. Jeremiah after, a few years finally woke up and caused terror once again but as time passed, he and what remained of the Valeska cult met their end. Still Bruce had this uneasy feeling every time he passed this chemical plant.

Bruce did not know why but he felt like something bad was coming and he had no idea what it was. He just had this feeling the worst was yet to come. Bruce looked out from where he was perched and toward the direction of Crime Alley where it all began, he couldn't believe he was close to the same age Jim was when all this started so much had changed since then.

Jim's words still stuck with him even after all these years in a moment of emotion he repeated them "However dark and scary the world is right now, one day there will be light."

Those words always comforted him and reassured him even in the darkest moment. Bruce waited a bit longer he was investigating the third incarnation of the red hood gang and his sources told him they were planning to hit ACE Chemicals. Bruce often wondered why he stayed in Gotham especially with all the bad memories it held for him.

He shook his head trying to not think about it "I just have to be patient-" Just then the alarm to the chemical plant went off and shots were fired.

_**Arkham Asylum…**_

Milo strapped the resurrected Tabitha into a chair she was still disoriented and confused he wanted to make sure his personality implant was successful so he had to work on her nonstop and continuously "Harleen are you feeling strange at all any pains in your chest or trouble breathing?" Milo asked wondering if she suffered any complications from her stab wound that occurred all those years ago.

"No. Why?"

"You suffered a terrible injury. My machine was designed to repair you I based it off, of something I helped Hugo Strange design for storing bodies he used in his experiments. My machine kept your body while my improvements of the cryochamber repaired you." Milo took a deep breath "However I'm not entirely certain of the potential side effects or complications so it's important I check thoroughly."

"I see. What's going to happen to me?"

Milo paused he didn't plan on keeping her around, but he would have to make use of her in the meantime "I suppose I could use an assistant to help me run Arkham Asylum and it's easy enough to pose as a Doctor here most of the real ones are hacks anyway. In the mean time I'll help you adjust to working here."

_**ACE Chemicals…**_

Jack typed the security code in to open the door. He'd already put on the red helmet or hood as some might call it. He with the rest of the red hood gang proceeded to creep into the chemical factory. Rumor was that Johnathan Crane aka Scarecrow and Riddler were keeping a stash of money in the office. After using a source to verify the information's authenticity the Red Hood gang decided to make a move.

"What do you think Scarecrow is using this place for?" One of his goons asked him.

"Hell, if I know but word on the street is Scarecrow is trying to recreate something, he made for some guy named Jerome." Jack responded keeping his voice low.

"So, Jack you really don't remember anything about your life from before you woke up in that weird pod underground a few months back?"

"Yeah." Jack answered with a nod "I was in some guys abandoned lair looked like I was buried in some rubble and went unnoticed. From what I could piece together after looking through the wreckage, some guy was trying to redo all of Hugo Strange's old experiments and even made some improvements. I could not find any real solid leads on what happened to me, but I did find a name Milo and that's about it." Jack suddenly heard a noise he then pressed his finger up to his red hood to be more precise where his lips were to silently shush his goon.

He was right to because even though no else could hear it Jack heard the faint sound of someone walking above them walking across pipes and metal railings the sounds could only belong to the mythic Batman. For some reason Jack felt no fear he only felt excitement.

Within seconds he heard screams and gun fire, he turned around to see his goons had gone missing. "Nice magic trick freak." Jack said allowed while climbing some stairs so Batman would hear him "So does this usually work for you hiding in the dark? I know you don't kill so that kind of kills your whole creature of the night theme. Not that I'm ripping on you. I mean considering my get up who am I to talk right?" After checking both side of the railing Jack spoke again "You must be a real buzz kill at parties. Do you even have a social life or do you just dress up in black leather and beat people up all the time? I mean if that's your thing more power to you but there are clubs where you can get that kind of kick and you don't have to screw up other people's fun." Jack turned to his left and finally saw Batman through the hoods red lens he smiled under the hood and said "Nice outfit. Tell me have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

He said this to distract Batman and it worked for a moment Batman was perplexed by the question. Jack fired his shot and Batman dodged it just in time. He ran towards Jack and they fought. Batman or rather Bruce was surprised by how well Red Hood could fight but what surprised him even more was how familiar it felt as they thought.

Bruce couldn't understand why but this man whose face he had never even seen did not feel like a stranger. Oddly enough it was the same for Jack he felt like he knew Batman he felt like he was in the presence of a dearly close friend and Bruce did the same they continued to fight. It lasted for what felt like an eternity neither one giving the other an inch until finally Jack fell and grabbed hold of the side, he felt like he was reliving something from his past as he clung for his life.

Images of Jeremiah falling into the vat of chemicals flooded Bruce's mind he desperately tried to reach Red Hood. Jack tried to reach for Bruce's hand but then Bruce drew away his hand, the Red Hood gang were infamous murderers and monsters and for a brief second Bruce considered letting Red Hood get what he deserved but then he chose to do what was right and reach out but it was too late. Before he fell Red Hood took note of Batman's hesitation to save him and for reasons unknown even to himself he while feeling a strange feeling of abandonment and betrayal at Bruce's hesitation said "You'll see me again soon." Jack lost his grip and he fell into the chemicals.

Many changes had been made to the tanks since Jeremiah had fallen in so long ago. One such change was a automated flush system if the security scanners detected a anything foreign specifically anything foreign of a certain weight the system would kick in and drain the chemicals out. Almost immediately the chemicals were drained out, but it was still to late and even though unlike Jeremiah, Jack had a protective hood still he suffered severe damage.

Fortunately for Jack, Bruce was no killer but still it ate at Bruce that for a moment he considered letting the man fall. If he had acted sooner Bruce could have saved him. Bruce had no idea what hell his actions were about bring about for Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arkham Asylum (Staff Quarters…)**_

Tabitha stirred in her bed memories were slowly surfacing in her mind but she was unable to make sense of them at the moment her heart raced when she saw an image of Butch and then the image shattered like glass revealing the memory of his death. "No!" Tabitha yelled in her sleep trying to fight the painful memories from coming back.

Then before she opened her eyes, she heard a woman's voice a woman who said "I promise." Tabitha opened her eyes and gasped for air. After getting ready for the day she was ready to begin her first day as a doctor.

Tabitha now went by the alias Harleen Quinzel, she could not remember anything of her life before her rebirth but bit by bit she was regaining her memories and she was beginning to distrust Milo more and more. Even if he taught her enough to pass herself off as a member of Arhkam staff she couldn't shake the feeling she was being used by him.

She was placed in charge of looking after the Asylum's newest patient a John Doe who had been going by the name Jack Nappier. However, his real name was a mystery even to himself. Yet when she walked in her hair in a pony tail wearing scrubs and a lab coat for some reason Jack instantly recognized well not entirely but as he himself said catching her off guard "You. I think I know you. Never thought you'd be here well I mean I thought you get here one day but never as a doctor or nurse or whatever you are." He chuckled and winced in pain at same time from under his bandages "It's really funny seeing you like this." He started laughing in pain again "I'm sorry it's just this is too funny you of all people are a caregiver."

Tabitha crossed her arms slightly embarrassed she didn't know why but he didn't feel like a stranger and she felt very hostile towards him "You should be nice to me." She took a few steps closer "I'm in charge of you right now so what I say goes." She leaned in and in that moment, she was more like her old self than ever before and she asked in her most intimidating tone "Do you understand me?"

Jack paused for a moment pretending to take her seriously "Hmm… I know your trying to be scary but when you get like this, all threatening and mean, it's really a turn a on. Though I do seem to remember when I was a different me that there was a different you. It's hard to be certain though my memories are really jacked up. I can't remember one day from the next. Tell me though do you know anything about that freak in the suit? The one who did this to me?"

"I think they call him Batman."

"I see tell me what is, your name?"

"I'm…" Tabitha hesitated to answer as she was not entirely sure what her name real one anyway was "I'm Harleen Quinzel."

"Hmm… I think I'll call you Harlequin or Harley for short it suits you better one more thing." Before Tabitha knew what happened next she felt cold steel against her neck and realized he'd freed his right arm from the bed restraints "I need you to loosen these other straps and also help me get out of here."

Tabitha not wanting to die complied and the bandaged patient took her hostage "Now time to get me out of here." He said with joy. After some awkward movements the two made it to the elevator. Jack shoved Tabitha into the elevator "Do you own a car?" He asked acting casual.

"No."

"Then how the hell do you get here by bus?"

"Well I actually live in the asylum?"

"Wait what?" Jack started to laugh "Who knew would have guessed you had a sense of humor."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't get it either I just feel like I know you from somewhere. So, how'd you end up in Arkham?" Jack asked while bushing the button for underground parking lot.

"I woke up in a pod." Tabitha sighed not expecting him to believe her.

"Wait what? I woke up in a pod! Wow, we got so much in common. Say now I remember! You were oh let me think it's oh on the tip of my tongue you were with a fat guy. Uh… sorry my head is still a bit fuzzy."

Tabitha's eyes flashed open as a huge chunk of her memory came back and she muttered "Butch." Tears rolled down her face as her memories of him return.

"Right! Butch Gilzean now I remember well I remember you two together at least. What happened to that guy he was hilarious." Jack burst into laughter "I remember one time I shot in the leg it was so funny ah good times. Say what happened to him?"

"Penguin shot and killed him right in front of me. It was after promising to help fix him from being a weird zombie thing I didn't mind but Butch could not accept himself. Penguin played on that and pretended to be his friend I tried avenging him but…" Tabitha stopped herself beginning to choke up.

"Let me guess you died. So how does a dead babe like you end up working in a hell hole like Arkham?"

Tabitha clenched her fists getting angry at the realization that she'd been manipulated "That son of a bitch Milo has been lying to me about who I am he brought me back and told me my name was Harleen Quinzel. He said he'd make me his assistant I've been working here at Arkham for a bit now. What about you?"

Jack paused to look at the elevator floor counter "Don't know or care really I woke up in a pod in some ruins and just started living my life it's been a bit of a trip let me tell you. I can't even tell what's real and what's not." Jack then noticed Tabitha glaring at him, he rushed and pressed her up against the side of the elevator.

"You know I can't remember how we know each other but dam your hot and the look in your eyes like you want to kill me is really turning me on. Even if you are still a bit dead inside."

"Excuse me?" Tabitha looked horrified at the bandaged man he was completely unhinged nobody had ever actively provoked Tabitha like this before she didn't know what to think

"I said your turning me on sweetheart. I know you hate me and even though I have no idea why I'm about to say this, I'm just going to say it the greatest crime ever committed in this city is that we never got down and dirty back in the day. I mean lust doesn't need love people have hate sex all the time something we can definitely…"

Tabitha shoved him off her and attacked him "I'll kill you!"

He dodged her easily with surprising speed "Well I'm glad to see you are not entirely broken sweetheart. I'll cure you of this Debbie-downer act yet!" The two continued to fight in the elevator for what seemed like forever Jack continued to taunt her. "You know we actually do have a lot in common we both gave up everything for both who and what we loved granted you now remember what you loved and I only have a vague idea but my point is we were both left behind, in the darkness to be forgotten only we woke up from the abyss and found the world moved on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on!" Jack laughed while dodging her some more "You died and weren't avenged you must realize that. I mean does anyone in this city even remember you as Tabitha Galavan if you survive this you might just be able to get away with starting fresh in Gotham without even looking over your shoulder for old enemies. Then again with friends who don't even try that hard to get justice for you I imagine you are better off just starting fresh as Harlequin."

"I'll kill you slowly!"

"Again with the I'll kill you! Do you have any other material you'd be terrible on stage at a comedy club?" Tabitha screamed at anger in response but Jack only added "Hey I'm just telling you the hot stoic dominatrix thing only works for so long, I mean yeah it's hot as hell and you got amazing assets pun intended, but I digress my point is your never going to settle down and meet someone new until you start being more friendly and feminine let's be real here you may have cracked a whip back in the old days but I think we both know that judging by your relationship with Barbara and your brother that you're a submissive at heart Harley I mean Tabby you know I like Harley better."

Just then the elevator dinged signallign they'd reached the designated floor Jack shoved Tabitha as the doors opened and laughed as he ran off. The elevator doors closed too quickly for Tabitha to go after him but she knew after regaining her memories she'd never be able to trust Milo so she came up with a plan of her own she'd embrace the life of Harleen Quinzel but she'd do it on her terms.

_**ACE Chemicals…**_

It was the middle of the day but the scene looked as dark as ever to Jim he didn't know why but since that night with the Red Hood and Batman he'd been replaying what Jeremiah had said to him that night Barbara Lee had been kidnapped even now the dead mad man's words continued to echo in Jim's mind "How long have you been pretending, that's a joke I know you are not pretending."

Those words should have been random non sense but for some reason they stayed with Jim. That was when he saw Harvey coming up the stairs behind him "Hey, Harvey."

"Hey Jim, what is it with this place and the crazies? First Jeremiah now this Red Hood guy." Harvey sighed looking over where the Red Hood fell "I'm actually relieved that Jeremiah is gone."

"Yeah the exposure to the chemicals were what did him in it poisoned his body and slowly killed him over the years. The doctor's said this other guy got lucky because his helmet protected him to an extent despite some damage he wasn't as badly hurt like Jeremiah. Is it true Scarecrow was trying to reinvent the insanity gas here? Where are we on finding him?"

"Yeah Jim it's true Scarecrow was using this place and was trying to remake the stuff he made for Jerome back in the day. Lord knows why he was, but he's completely gone underground don't worry every cop in the city is looking for him. You think we can trust the Batman after this? Rumor is he let the Red Hood fall into the chemicals."

"I honestly don't know." Jim's cell rang he promptly answered it "Yes? Are you serious? We'll be right there."

"Jim what is it?"

"That Red Hood guy. He's escaped and he has or had a hostage it's somewhat unclear, but we need to get over to Arkham now."


End file.
